


Clean

by itsmeagain



Series: CR College AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeagain/pseuds/itsmeagain
Summary: Caleb works at a coffee shop. Molly just has a few questions about Caleb's uniform.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like mem.

“You know I’ve been wondering.” Molly leaned towards Caleb across the bar. “Is that the uniform here?”

“What?” Caleb looked up from the book he had been not so surreptitiously reading behind the counter. 

“The clothes you are wearing. Are they the uniform here? Cause you know I’d have thought that if this place had a uniform it would have matched the colors more. Logo’s blue, but your always just wearing that same brown and beige get up.” 

“Uniform?” Caleb muttered, looking down at his clothes. “No. There is no uniform. These are just my clothes. Not all of us want to be dressed like some sort of,” he vaguely gestured at Molly, “peacock.” Returning to his book, Caleb missed the confused look come across Molly’s face. 

“So do you just own like twenty duplicates of the same thing then?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Caleb I’ve been in here every day this week and you’re always in the same thing. So you’re either wearing duplicates, washing your clothes everyday, or have literally worn the same outfit all week.”

There was a pause. “It’s not like they’re dirty,” Caleb picked at his shirt for a moment, “All I do is stand here and sit in class? So unless something spills.”

“God man, at least put up the pretense of normal wash cycles, wear a different shirt. Variety is the spice of life you know.”

“YEAH CALEB! AND YOUR COAT IS STINKY!!!” Jester suddenly yelled from where she had been eating pastries at the table by the window. With that Caleb muttered something about restocking and disappeared into the back of the shop.

Molly moved to the table that Jester was sitting at. She was already back to eating her pastries and drawing in her journal. “Jester dear, have you ever been to Caleb’s house?” 

“Hmm? Caleb’s house? I’ve never been inside his apartment but I picked Nott up from there once when we were going to that bakery near school though! They make the best bear claws, they taste just like the ones I used to buy at home. Why are you asking, are you going to his house? It’s very small,” she leaned forwards, bringing her hand up as if to whisper, but continuing on at that same volume, “I don’t think he has that much money, his apartment is sort of very shitty. Also he’s always wearing his stinky coat, even though I told him to get a new one!”

“Interesting. I’ve got no plans to go to his house currently but I’ll get back to you on that.” With that Molly got back up and sauntered back to the counter, reclaiming his tea that he had left there. With a quick detour around the back of the counter he leaned into the back room where Caleb was just sitting on some crates looking at his phone. 

“See you later. I’m leaving.”

He glanced up. “Okay?”

“Okay!” And with that Molly headed back out, slipping ten dollars into the tip jar as he headed out the door.


End file.
